


The Sound of Silence

by morning_coffee



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: The silence between them is growing with every day.





	

The silence between them is growing with every day, now that there's no Damphousse or Vansen or Wang to fill it. They are the only Wildcards left now, and even though their new commanding officer Lt. Col. Beck has talked about two new cadets joining them, no one seems to be in a rush to fill the empty bunks.

Coop sometimes sits down and spends hours just staring at Shane's bunk, until he think he sees her lying there. But when he reaches out, all he comes up with are hands full of empty air and a feeling of loss so overwhelming that he thinks it might swallow him. 

And then Nathan comes to sit down beside him, their shoulders bumping, and the silence between them is a solid presence, more comforting than words could ever be.


End file.
